1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking utensils. More particularly, the present invention relates to frying pan cooking utensils for preparing fried foods. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to frying pans for the preparation of fried foods having means for preventing the splattering of grease.
2. Prior Art
As is known to those skilled in the art, the preparation of fried foods necessitates the use of extremely hot cooking oils and fats. Furthermore, as is known, the hot cooking oils and fats splatter around and out of the utensil in which they are placed. This creates an undue hazard to the utensil user as well as surrounding environs. The problems of grease fires in kitchens as well as severe burns to the user of the utensil, as a result of splattering hot cooking oils and fats, are well documented. Thus, a major safety hazard would be eliminated by providing a cooking utensil for the preparation of fried foods which obviates the problem of splattering cooking oils and greases. Heretofore, there has been a dearth of prior art directed to solving this very real and unnecessary hazard. However, there does exist some relevant prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,568 teaches a utensil cover adapted to enshroud most cooking vessels. The cover comprises a box having a vent and a lateral or side slit for inserting a food turner. However, because the cover is substantially a universal cover, it does not engage the cooking vessel in any manner, thereby rendering the device, in many instances, too cumbersome.
U.S. Pat. No. 871,287 teaches a frying pan for use with chimneys wherein apertures are provided in the pan for circulating air therethrough to force the smoke from the pan into the flue of the chimney.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,002,237 teaches a frying pan cover having a plurality of apertures formed therein for permitting moisture to escape from the interior of the pan.
Other relevant prior art is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,299,995; 2,428,839; 832,274; 2,686,608 and 23,429.
It is to be noted, however, that the prior art fails to provide a cooking utensil which provides for the atmospheric cooling of the hot greases while concommitantly providing escapement means for hot gasses.